Markings are provided to optical fibers of an optical fiber ribbon in order to identify a specific optical fiber ribbon from among a plurality of optical fiber ribbons. Patent Literature 1 discloses an optical fiber ribbon in which a marking is provided such that the marking substantially makes a full round around the circumferential surface of an optical fiber. Patent Literature 2 discloses an optical fiber ribbon in which a marking is provided only to a portion, in the circumferential direction, of a cover layer.